


The Palisades

by milkstax



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, can we count this as an early bday present for min, excessive use of the word burn, no mentions of actual palisades but thats okay, probably jeju, scabs and cuts bc theyre dumb, some blood, the ending is kind of abrupt, they live on an island, theyre childhood friends, very much inspired by me not taking care of myself and letting my lips bleed all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkstax/pseuds/milkstax
Summary: It wasn’t long until Kim Woojin found his best friend, Lee Minho, at their favorite cove in a secluded area of the island.





	The Palisades

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needed more love so this happened   
> very self indulgent 
> 
> this is the part where i make some self-deprecating comments but they're not good for anyone so uhh please just enjoy what i've written
> 
> songspiration  
> childish gambino - the palisades

It wasn’t long until Kim Woojin found his best friend, Lee Minho, at their favorite cove in a secluded area of the island.

The younger boy was crouched down and his arms were folded over his knees as he stared holes into the sand. His pout became more apparent as Woojin got closer, and he mentally giggled at it. He placed a hand on Minho’s shoulder, only to get a shove in his side from the boy.

“Come on Minho, I didn’t mean it,” Woojin said playfully, referring to the soft peck he left on the younger’s lips to soothe the pain of the cut he had gotten from playing with sharp coral that washed up on shore the other day. When the older‘s lips touched his own, he swore the iron against his chapped skin tasted sweeter, and that all his rational thoughts were thrown out window.

Minho hated that effect Woojin had on him. He couldn’t think clearly whenever he would so much as touch him. It was like his skin burned under his touch, and he couldn’t figure out why he loved the roaring fire that engulfed his body whenever Woojin would hug him, or compliment him, or when he would sing sweet lullabies that were meant only for him. It made him go insane, because the burning sensation made him want to touch Woojin all over and kiss him till he couldn’t anymore. And it angered him because he knew he couldn’t. So much that he just got frustrated with the elder’s sudden kiss (his first one) and ran from the tent they were under all the way to the other side of the small island. It took a few hours and Woojin didn’t go after him at first, until he realized the younger would be in the darkness by himself, without his protection that he so desperately needed. Minho couldn’t defend himself against the lizards and the bugs, he was too terrified of their scales and their slender limbs to even look at them. He didn’t want Minho to be alone when he would be most vulnerable. So he started running after him, his sandals scooping up sand as they flopped around his damp feet.

On his way to their special cove, where Woojin knew Minho would be, he found a black string half buried in the sand with a large footprint over it. He knew what it was before he could fully see it, and he picked it up without hesitation. It was the matching necklace Minho had with him, a picture of the two of them when they were younger on the inside of a shell locket Woojin had spent hours on carefully constructing. He pushed it into the sand-filled pocket of his swimming trunks, and continued running down the path of the younger’s footsteps. 

He made it right at sunset; red and pink and yellow and orange all casted down onto the ocean and the sun was honey. Minho hated how much it reminded him of Woojin, because now he was sitting on their favorite rock, honey rays glowing over his face, and then Woojin was there, and he was shoving him before he could even think about his actions.

He heard a laugh from his left, and the arm that usually rested over his arm was now back in its place, where it was supposed to be. Minho didn’t do anything this time, he just continued staring at the darkening sky, losing its warmth with each passing minute. In his daze, he didn’t notice the necklace that was placed over his neck or the fingers that intertwined with his. 

He looked away from the sky and ocean in front of him once it was drained of its vibrant colors, only to see another pair of eyes resting on him. He finally felt the other hand in his, and he tried to jerk his hand away from Woojin’s. The honey sky was still there, the warmth from the sun was still there, and it was right next to him the whole time. Woojin was always there. 

Woojin pulled Minho back gently so that he wouldn’t get more scrapes from the rough boulder, and he let go of his hand to firmly hold onto Minho’s shoulder, keeping him at bay. 

“What do you want, hyung,” Minho let out dejectedly, knowing he really couldn’t put up a fight right then. His emotions stirred like a tornado throughout his body and he was afraid Woojin would get swept up in it only to never be seen again, because it was too strong, because he didn’t want to come on too strongly with his feelings. But maybe that’s what Woojin wanted him to do, because he was staring at him for an answer, for a _why. Why were you so quick to run off from me._

But then again, maybe Minho was wrong, because he was admittedly never good at reading the other’s emotions. But he did know that Woojin was pretty good at reading his, because their lips were touching again, and Minho was melting, the fire was blazing, and his mind was defrosting. His brain finally comprehended what was happening and he started kissing back.

It was a shorter than Minho had thought, and his breath was caught in his throat as Woojin carded his hand through his chocolate locks and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Minho’s skin was flushed, and he thought he had a fever from the overexposure to the sun. To his sun.

Woojin gave loving kisses to Minho’s cheeks and his nose, and again to his lips to release him from his trance. It worked, and Minho was whining into Woojin’s chest.

“St-stop hyung, you’re embarrassing me.”

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” he said, petting the younger’s head, and Minho was scalding from the pet name, along with his sanity. He grabbed at Woojin’s teal shirt, and pulled him in for a more aggressive and sloppy kiss, setting Woojin afire too (if the sun could be set on fire, that is). 

They pulled apart, pants filling the quiet air around them, save for the cicadas. After their breathing was somewhat normal, Woojin spoke. “I’m sorry, Minho, that kiss I gave you this morning—I did mean it. I didn’t want you to be weirded out since we’ve been friends for so long and I didn’t want to pass that barrier, so that’s why I said it wasn’t anything, but clearly it was,” he said, looking at Minho. Minho nodded shyly, kicking at the sand beneath his toes. 

“I thought you were just messing with my feelings,” Minho said, looking up from the ground. “I don’t know if you knew this—who am I kidding? I’ve been blatantly obvious about how much I love you, Woojin hyung.” Woojin nodded. “So I thought you took that knowledge to take advantage of me…”

“I did take advantage of the situation, and I’m sorry for that. But I didn’t want to hurt you. I’ve been thinking about every time you’ve confessed to me and how I might’ve felt it too.” Minho was surprised at this, even though the two had just shared a heated kiss only a few minutes ago.

“I think I love you too?” Woojin said, unsure.

“You _think_?” Minho asked, looking at his scraped knees. He looked up to find Woojin staring at him. Even in the darkness Woojin seemed to radiate a warm glow, and Minho could see the distinct features of his face. His eyes were just as deep and unreadable as ever, and his jaw looked even sharper with the limited light. Minho’s breath hitched in his throat as his eyes trailed over Woojin’s toned arms exposed from his loose tank, and then his eyes were back on Woojin’s face. The older boy was already leaning in, pushing his soft lips against Minho’s and caressing the younger’s jaw. Minho’s hands pressed against Woojin’s waist and he pulled themselves closer. He could taste the sweet fiery iron again. 

At one point, Minho had pinned Woojin down to the boulder, careful to keep his hand under the other’s head so it wouldn’t get bruised—but he ended up with a fully scraped hand instead. Woojin pushed him up and inspected the cuts on his hand only to find them littering Minho’s entire body from coral and jagged rocks. He pulled Minho up from the rock, earning a whine from him. 

“Woojin, I’m fine,” Minho insisted, tugging Woojin back towards the cove.

“Shut up Min, I dont want you to get an infection. Get up,” Woojin said, his grasp on the younger’s hand becoming gentler. 

“Only for you,” Minho replied cheekily, winking at Woojin, who just rolled his eyes. Woojin pulled him along to an area near the cove, where he had hidden a stash of medical supplies, because the two boys always got injured whenever they hung out at the cove, even when they were kids. Especially Minho. It was usually him who got hurt and Woojin who had to patch him up. But he loved it. He loved how Minho would squirm at his gentle hands and now was no exception. He was sat on a rock while Woojin knelt on the ground and applied the rubbing alcohol to the most recent cuts and bandaged them. He closed each one off with a soft kiss, effectively making Minho get third degree burns. Once he finished, He leaned in to give Minho a chaste kiss until Minho bit his teeth into Woojin’s lower lip.

“Ow! What the fuck Minho,” he yelped as blood filled his mouth. Minho licked the blood from his lip and teeth and deepened the previous kiss. He pulled away and gave Woojin’s swollen lips a quick peck, then pushed his thumb to where his teeth made the most impact of Woojin’s lip. 

“Now we’re matching, Woojinnie,” he said a little psychotically, referring to the partially scabbed over cut on his own lips, making Woojin shiver. 

“Y-you’re dumb,” Woojin said against Minho’s thumb. Minho laughed, removing his hand as he doubled over his knees. It was music to Woojin’s ears and he laughed along with him.

——

 

 

Silence befell them again and Woojin was contemplating whether or not to actually talk about their feelings or let their actions speak for themselves, since they had pretty much been showing it all day. He opted for something in the middle as they were holding hands and walking back towards town with the moon shimmering over their bodies.

“Are we dating now?”

“If you want us to be,” Minho purred confidently, while on the inside he was melting away, and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to survive the constant burns caused by Woojin. His bandaged hand was clammy against Woojin’s cool and calloused one, and his hair stuck to his forehead even though there was a breeze. 

“Okay. We’ll I’d love it, Min.”

“I love you, Minho. And I don’t just _think_ it this time. I know for sure,” Woojin said, stopping them both in the middle of the sanded path. Minho’s eyes stung at the words, hot tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. He sniffled, turning his head down, shading himself so the moonlight couldn’t reflect his tears.

“Aw baby what’s wrong?” Woojin said, cupping Minho’s face to make him look anywhere but the ground. To look at him.

His bloodshot eyes stared back into Woojin’s almost black orbs, and he smiled. “I really fucking love you, Woojin.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading <3
> 
> tumblr - straysleeps  
> instagram - milkstax


End file.
